Vampire diaries on Facebook?
by Lostlover2012
Summary: What could possibly go wrong?... Everything, not that you should be surprised by that or anything. Rated T for Some cussing. Just to be on the safe side. Reposted.


**Hello! So I thought I would re-repost this story because the livejournal post was really really annoying and I liked it better on here anyway. (Format and being able to post over 3k words at a time, so here we go!) PS: Fanfiction, don't get all angry at me- I won't write anymore of this story, it's just gonna sit here.  
><strong>

**So enjoy what I wrote A THOUSAND YEARS AGO. Okay so not that dramatic, It was last year but it seems like forever ago.**

**This was originally broken up into chapters, so it's gonna have the ****original intros and out-tros. I made a few changes, but otherwise it is still the crappy version from last year.**

**Again- enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TVD on Facebook I don't own vampire diaries. I wish i did though. *Sighs at the thought...* Oh.. but i do like writing stories about them though.. Enjoy *Evil grin*<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore has liked the page 'DELENA FTW'<p>

Elena Gilbert: That's never going to happen Damon.

Stefan Salvatore has liked this.

Stefan Salvatore: I love you Elena.

Elena Gilbert: I love you to Stefan. *Cuddles*

Damon Salvatore: Get a room!

Elena Gilbert: Already got one. We are in Stefan's.

Damon Salvatore: Oh god I can hear you guys…

Elena Gilbert likes this

Elena Gilbert: Good. *Winks at Damon*

Stefan Salvatore has disliked this

Katherine Pierce: Why don't you guys pay attention to me anymore! I'm hot to!

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Katherine Pierce: I guess it's just you and me Elena. *Smiles Evilly*

Elena Gilbert has logged off

Katherine Pierce: Aww now who am I going to torture?

Jeremy Gilbert has logged on

Katherine Pierce: I'm out.

Katherine Pierce has logged off

Jeremy Gilbert: That isn't cool. Oh well. *Goes back to playing Petville*

* * *

><p>Jeremy Gilbert has liked the page 'JeremyDamon Slash FTW'

Bonnie Bennett has disliked this

Damon Salvatore: What the hell man?

Elena Gilbert: Are you high Jer?

Jeremy Gilbert: No….

Bonnie Bennett: You better be kidding or I swear to god I'm coming over there and using my witchy voodoo on you!

Jeremy Gilbert: Why can't you just let us be together! *Cries*

Jenna Sommers: You're gay? Oh well. I always had suspicions.

Jeremy Gilbert: What are you guys talking about? Tyler stole my phone. Wait-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY?

Jenna Sommers: Well. This is awkward. I'm out

Jenna Sommers has logged off

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore has started playing 'Happy pets'<p>

Damon Salvatore: How ironic.

Stefan Salvatore: What...

Damon Salvatore: Nothing.

Stefan Salvatore: What is it!

Damon Salvatore: Its nothing...

Elena Gilbert: Aww has Stefan started caring for pets instead of EATING MY DOG!

Damon Salvatore: You ate Elena's dog?

Stefan Salvatore: I got thirsty while I was spending the night. Jenna told me to help myself when I told her I was thirsty.

Elena Gilbert: SHE MEAN'T WATER ASSHOLE! NOT THE FAMILY PET!

Damon Salvatore: Not cool bro, not cool.

Elena Gilbert: *Cries* I miss Fluffy!

Damon Salvatore: I got this *Hugs Elena and mouths over shoulder 'Score!'*

Elena Gilbert: I can read you know! *Pushes away, breaking the hug*

Damon Salvatore: Damn it forgot about that.. Hey Elena can I buy you a drink?

Elena Gilbert: Sure.. In a million years!

Damon Salvatore: I'll be waiting ;).

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman has joined Facebook<p>

Damon Salvatore: *Groans*

Alaric Saltzman: What.

Damon Salvatore: Nothing...

Alaric Saltzman: WHAT!

Stefan Salvatore: Don't fall for it! He did this to me earlier!

Alaric Saltzman: *Ignores Stefan* WHAT!

Damon Salvatore: Nothing...

*This goes on for hours until Elena decides to stop it*

Elena Gilbert: Guys! You've been doing this for 3 hours straight! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah! What Elena said *Hmph*

Damon Salvatore: It really was nothing Alaric.

Alaric Saltzman: I JUST SPENT 3 HOURS FIGHTING OVER YOU FOR NOTHING!

Damon Salvatore: Yep *Pops the P*

Alaric Saltzman: *Takes out Stake*

Damon Salvatore: Oh shit...

Alaric Saltzman: You better run! *Starts chasing after*

Damon Salvatore: AHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this might not be the best fan fiction, but I tried. Thanks for reading and please go easy with the reviews :P. *If this helps, I'm new at this*<p>

*Damon comes up from behind*

AH! WTF DAMON!

Damon: Shhh! Alaric's Coming!

*We both hide as Alaric searches through the house*

Alaric: I know you're in here Damon!

*Whispers quietly to readers* Please review I-

*Damon clamps hand over mouth*

Wtf Damon! *It comes out muffled because of his hand*

*I force his hand off long enough*

Bye! *Hand is clamped back over mouth*

* * *

><p><strong>No, I do not own Vampire diaries.. Or Facebook.. But I would love to :D. (Doesn't mean I do, please don't sue me!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus Mikaelson has joined Facebook<p>

Damon Salvatore: Seriously Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson: What? I wanted to see what all the buzz was about.

Elena Gilbert: Seriously. Wow.

Klaus Mikaelson: What is so wrong about joining Facebook!

Elena Gilbert: Well it's wrong if you are a 1000 year old vampire who has successfully killed me, my aunt and countless others. Murderer.

Klaus Mikaelson: Okay, so I've killed people. So has your little friend there, Damon.

Damon Salvatore: Yes, I have. But I do with style.

Elena Gilbert: He has a style you can never replicate! * Snaps fingers in a zig zag pattern then storms off*

Damon Salvatore: I call dibs! *Follows Elena*

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman has started playing the game 'Vampire Diaries'.<p>

Damon Salvatore: What's Vampire Diaries? Psh. It sounds like a Twilight wanna be.

Stefan Salvatore: I love that game! Alaric send me a neighbor request!

Alaric Saltzman: Will do Stefan.

Elena Gilbert: *Hides head in shame because of Stefan*

Stefan Salvatore: What did I do wrong?

Elena Gilbert: First you kill my dog, and then you play happy pets and if that's not worse you play this stupid Twilight Wanna-be game. I'm ashamed in you Stefan. GROW UP!

Elena Gilbert has logged off

Damon Salvatore: Oooo someone's PMSing.

Elena Gilbert has logged on

Elena Gilbert: I heard that! *Takes out stake*

Damon Salvatore: Oh shit…

Elena Gilbert: Imma give you 5 seconds to run…

Damon Salvatore: Yeah right. Like I'd be scared of some human... Psh.

Elena Gilbert: 5…..4…3….

Alaric Saltzman: *Eats popcorn*

Damon Salvatore: AHH *Runs like Hell* WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO STAKE ME!

Elena Gilbert: Because you're a Jackass! And... 2….1… *Runs after*

* * *

><p>Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn Mikaelson have joined Facebook<p>

Klaus Mikaelson: Lovely. Wait. How did you get undaggered?

Katherine Pierce: I dunno….. *Whistles innocently*

Klaus Mikaelson: ….. You're dead…..

Katherine Pierce: Well technically, yes Klaus, I am dead.

Klaus Mikaelson: Not what I meant. You're going to be begging for me to kill you after I finish what I have planned for you.

Damon Salvatore: *Takes out video camera*

Elena Gilbert: *Starts eating some of Alaric's popcorn from earlier*

Katherine Pierce: Why is everyone getting so amused in watching me die?

Damon Salvatore: You're a self centered bitch who deserves to die. Hey Elena, can you pass the popcorn?

Elena Gilbert: My pleasure. *Hands some*

Rebekah Mikaelson: What's going on? Is someone being killed? I wanna watch!

Elena Gilbert: Yeah, Klaus is gonna kill Katherine.

Katherine Pierce: You're all going to hell for saying those mean things you know. *Wipes tear from eye*

Klaus Mikaelson: Meet you there bitch! *Stakes*

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore: Katherine is dead! Party at my house!<p>

Everyone: YAY!

*2 hours of partying later*

Elena Gilbert: I jusss luvvv drinnkingggg…

Stefan Salvatore: Maybe you've had too much….

Elena Gilbert: No! Less meee beezzz drunkkk Stefffan….

Damon Salvatore: Yeah! Let the girl be drunk!

Elena Gilbert: Whoosse wantzz a lap damce...

Damon Salvatore: ME! ;)

Stefan Salvatore: You've had enough Elena. Let me get you home.

Elena Gilbert: Noooo… I promizzed himms a lap damce... *Passes out*

Damon Salvatore: *Groans* If only you hadn't of interrupted.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert has added 'giving lap damces' to her favorite actives list.<p>

Damon Salvatore: Can I have a demonstration?

Elena Gilbert: Surze... Steffann droppzz me off at my homesss….

Stefan Salvatore: NO! Elena go to bed or I'm coming over there and making you.

Elena Gilbert: Oh noooo…. Donz make mes go to be Stefffannnn…. Stefffannn is a funny word… … Stefffannnnn... Izz like Stfff annd annnn..

Damon Salvatore: *Grumbles something under breath about how Saint Stefan always has to ruin all the fun*

Stefan Salvatore: Go to bed Elena.

Elena Gilbert: Noeeseses….. I want to go and get some icey creams or somez tattertotss... Damonn can you get me some tatttertotts and icey creams?

Damon Salvatore: Will as soon as I get that lap dance.

Stefan Salvatore: DAMON leave the poor girl alone. She clearly isn't in any situation to give you a god damn lap dance so stop asking!

Damon Salvatore: STFU you don't always have to ruin everyone else's fun. Saint Stefan.

Damon Salvatore has been disconnected.

Elena Gilbert: Nooesseses… *Throws up then looks at te throw up strangly* I dontz remembeereer eating browneisesis.. *Faints*

Elena Gilbert has been disconnected.

Stefan Salvatore: Fixed the problem. No more Damon No more drunk Elena. No more problems! *Sighs happily.*

Jenna Sommers: Is Elena Drunk? She keeps asking for 'Icey creams and tattertots' what the _Hell_ is a icey cream anyway?

Stefan Salvatore: No…. she's just... uh… Um. I gotta go…

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Jenna Sommers: Well that was rude… _

Alaric Saltzman: It's okay. I'm sure she's just... sick or something. *Kisses Jenna's lips… They begin to make out for a full 20 minutes*

Damon Salvatore has been reconnected

Damon Salvatore: Hey I fixed- OMFG-

Damon Salvatore has been disconnected

Stefan Salvatore has logged on

Stefan Salvatore: What are you guys doing that made him break his laptop into a billion little- OMG!

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

*Alaric and Jenna both don't care and continue to make out, getting more serious now*

Jeremy Gilbert has logged on

Jeremy Gilbert: Hey guys. I haven't been on in awhile I've been going to counseling from when I walked in on you guys- OMG... Back to counseling….

Jeremey Gilbert has logged off

Jenna Sommers: Maybe we should take this somewhere more private where people don't yell at us and scream 'OMG'…

Alaric Saltzman: Okay. I know the perfect place. *Leads her off somewhere private*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Hope you like the new chapter. Please re-<strong>

***Alaric and Jenna Stumble into my room***

**THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF PRIVATE?**

**Alaric: I- Im sorry i didn't know someone was here.**

**Why does someone always interrupt me at the end? YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD INFRONT OF THEM! *Points toward computer angrily***

***Jenna whispers to Alaric: What is she pointing at?***

***Alaric whispers back: I think she's crazy.. let's get out of here...***

**I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW! Now GTFO!**

**Alaric: Just back away slowly...**

***Takes out gun* GTFO before I make you!**

***They begin to run as they narrowly miss some bullets shot at them***

**There. That works... Now.. As i was saying *Puts away gun* Please Review :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated :P. I decided to give Elena the truth on Damon. You can read that part if you want where it pauses or.. You can skip it :P Mostly i just wanted Elena to learn the truth about Damon. Hope you Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rebekah Mikaelson has liked the page 'Blood'<p>

Klaus Mikaelson: Wow. How... Original... Get it Original? Huh? Get it Rebekah? Get it? *Voice turns devilish* Laugh at it before I put a dagger through you heart.

Rebekah Mikaelson: Hardy har har.

Elijah Mikaelson: I don't get it…..

Rebekah Mikaelson: He means how we are originals… Never mind Elijah. *Shakes head in disappointment*

Elijah Mikaelson: I still don't get it….

Klaus Mikaelson: You shall never get it brother.

Elijah Mikaelson: I'm telling Mom!

Klaus Mikaelson: Oh shit…

Esther Mikaelson: Niklaus it is not good for you to cuss. You shall be punished. I will be nicer if you apologize to Elijah and explain the joke.

Klaus Mikaelson: *Sighs dramatically* I'm sorry Elijah. The joke means how we are like Originals and her joke was 'original' get it Elijah.

Elijah Mikaelson: Oh I get it! Like fire trucks right?

Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson: ….

Klaus Mikaelson: Are you sure dad only dropped him once on his head when he was a baby?

Elijah Mikaelson: Daddy dropped me! *Lip quivers*

Klaus Mikaelson: Yes, he did.

Elijah Mikaelson: WAHHHHH! *Goes off to cry*

Esther Mikaelson: *Uses the spell to make Klaus's head feel like it's on fire*

Klaus Mikaelson: AHHHH! *Falls on ground in pain, twitching*

Esther Mikaelson: That's what you get for telling your brother that he got dropped on his head as a baby. Apologize to him.

Klaus Mikaelson: I'M SORRY OKAY? *Brain stops burning*

Esther Mikaelson: Go tell your brother that.

Klaus Mikaelson: But-

Esther Mikaelson: NOW!

Rebekah Mikaelson: You're in trouble You're in trouble!

Esther Mikaelson: Shut up Rebekah.

Klaus Mikaelson: *Finds Elijah and apologizes*

Elijah Mikaelson: I will only accept it if you say Elijah rocks and Klaus sucks balls.

Klaus Mikaelson: NO I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! *Growls* *Brain starts burning again*

Klaus Mikaelson: OKAY OKAY! *Brain stops burning* *Mumbles* Elijah rocks and Klaus sucks balls...

Rebekah Mikaelson: BWAHAHA *Pushes end on video camera*

Klaus Mikaelson: YOU BETTER NOT OF JUST RECORED THAT!

Rebekah Mikaelson: I did. *Runs off with camera*

Klaus Mikaelson: THAT'S IT *Runs after with a dagger in hand*

* * *

><p>*Long after they have logged off*<p>

Damon Salvatore has logged on

Damon Salvatore: Oh my god… *Takes a screen caption* ELENA YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!

Elena Gilbert has logged on

Elena Gilbert: Stop yelling…. I have a hell of a hangover…

Damon Salvatore: HOW IS ME PUTTING CAPS ON MAKING YOUR HEAD HURT? Oh and check out this Screen picture I took. *Shows Elena then proceeds to post as new Facebook status*

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore: Hey guys. Check out this retard fighting with his siblings. Hilarious huh?<p>

Elena Gilbert: *Giggles*

Alaric Saltzman: *Bursts out laughing*

Damon Salvatore: *Sniffs the air* Alaric are you bleeding? *Looks at leg, a makeshift bandage covering it.*

Alaric Saltzman: Yeah… A crazy lady shot m-

***PAUSE* (You can skip this if you want XD)**

I get up from my seat and move over to Alaric. "YOU DARE TALK TO THE GREAT WRITER THIS WAY, PESANT?" Alaric's Adams apple bobs uneasily in place. Clearly he's nervous. "N-N-N-no ma'am…" He says quietly, looking at the ground. Damon and Elena looked in udder shock as if confused about what was going to happen. I slap Alaric then move over to Elena. "Okay, this is just for Delena fans Kay?" I say to her boldly. She nods her head then I continue "WHY don't you choose Damon? He's A: So much Hotter B: A hell of a lot nicer then Ripper Stefan C: he has more balls then Stefan will ever have and D: He isn't some Twilight Reject who feeds on Bambi." Damon's mouth is set into a Smirk. Elena's Face is utter shock. I just told her the truth. She knew it all along though. "Okay – Oh one more thing." *Moves over to Damon and gives him a kiss on the lips* "Mmk I'm good." *Walks off the thing and sits back in seat* "Go!"

***Un-Pause***

Alaric Saltzman: Well... I wouldn't necessarily call her crazy more- I'M NOT READING THIS CRAP! *Throws the paper down*

*Takes out Gun* *He gulps and picks up the paper quickly and continues reading*

Alaric Saltzman: She's more practical then crazy. I don't know how I ever got the two confused…

Damon Salvatore: Riiiiiiiiiiight… Hey Elena wanna come over to my house?

Elena Gilbert: In your dreams…

Damon Salvatore: ... Yours actually...

Alaric Saltzman: Elena, You really should put into figuration that he's a vampire who can manipulate people's dreams...

Random Fan: OMG IS THAT DAMON SALVATORE! *Faint*

Alaric Saltzman: Oh god...

Random Fan 2: OMG IT IS DAMON SALVATORE! Bite me! *Exposes neck*

Damon Salvatore: If you insist... *Goes over to*

Elena Gilbert: OMG DAMON NO! *Takes out vervain dart and stabs in arm*

Damon Salvatore: Vervain?... you bitch... *Falls*

Random Fan 2: ELENA YOU BITCH! *Tackles and starts having a cat fight*

Stefan Salvatore: Cat fight! *Takes out Camera and starts filming*

Alaric Saltzman: Is it bad I think this is hot?...

Stefan Salvatore: *Looks at him strangely* Pedophile!

Alaric Saltzman: No! I'm not a Pedophile.. If anyone it is you! You're like what? 150?

Random Fan: *Wakes up* DAMON! Why is he knocked ou- Eww its Stefan... Ewwwwwwwwwwwww...

Alaric Saltzman: *Tries to hide laugh but fails miserably*

Stefan Salvatore: Shut up Alaric. *Continues Filming Elena and the fan fighting, they are now partly unclothed, Shirts torn*

Random Fan: Well. I call Damon! *Starts dragging him off somewhere*

Random Fan 2 and Elena: SHES GOT DAMON! ATTACCCCCCCCK! *They both tackle her*

Damon Salvatore: *Wakes up and watches the fight* Holy crap.. How long has that been going on?

Stefan and Alaric: Awhile...

Damon Salvatore: This... Is kinda hot...

Alaric Saltzman: I know right?

Damon Salvatore: Isn't that kinda pedophilish?...

Alaric Saltzman: I'M NOT A GOD DAMN PEDOPHILE! *Storms off*

Stefan Salvatore: I think we hit a nerve.

*The fight has now stopped. Random Fan has lost her shirt, All of their hair is messed up badly*

*They all move over to Damon, taking out vervain darts*

Damon: Oh shi- *Gets vervained*

*They all drag him off somewhere and grab Stefan's camera*

Stefan Salvatore: HEY I PAID FOR THA-

*Elena vervains him* Elena Gilbert: STFU!

*They continue to drag Damon away*

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it :D. I tried my best to make you guys happy. *Elena and the random fans drag Damon into my room, carrying the video camera*<strong>

**Finally. I've been waiting for you Damon :D! *They drag Damon onto the floor and give me the camera. I pause to give them the money.**

**Random Fan 2: Don't forget to post the video on to Facebook.**

**Random Fan: Yeah, thats the only reason i agreed to this.**

**Elena Gilbert: Have fun!**

***They all walk out of the room leaving me alone with an unconscious Damon***

**Heheh. What to do with him... Perhaps you guys can give me some ideas in the reviews? Well Bye! :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Picks up an unconscious Damon from the ground* Heh. *Takes out vervain flower and puts it on him and he wakes up*<strong>

**Damon: AH WHAT THE HELL! *Tries to get away***

**Damon. No. *Puts vervain on skin***

**Damon: AHHH! QUIT IT!**

**Fine.. But I want an apology.**

**Damon:... FOR WHAT!**

**You covered my mouth with your hand in the first chapter.**

**Damon: So...**

**I just want an apology.**

**Damon: NO! I refuse to apologize!**

***Vervains again***

**Damon: AHH FINE! *Sighs* I'm sorry okay!**

**You're free to go. *Points to door and he runs out of it at vampire speed***

**Oh shit.. *Takes out his ring***

**Oh well! *Hears him screaming at the sun outside and he hurries back in***

**Damon: WHAT THE HELL!**

**I forgot about that okay?**

***Sighs and gives ring***

**Damon: -_-. *Runs outside again.***

**Okay. Now that he's gone... I hope you like the chapter :D.**

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore has liked the page 'Team Edward'<p>

Elena Gilbert: Seriously Stefan….

Damon Salvatore: I am going to disown you as my brother.

Stefan Salvatore: NOOO! *Hugs onto leg* don't leave me Damon! *Cries*

Damon and Elena: *Their faces: O_O*

Damon Salvatore: GET THE F- OFF!

Stefan Salvatore: No! *Clutches on tighter*

* Dr. Phil walks in*

Everyone besides and Stefan (Who is crying while on Damon's leg): WTF!

Dr. Phil: Maybe you should talk about your problems.

Elena Gilbert: … This is too crazy for even Vampire diaries. I'm out.

* He goes onto rant about how much of a whore Elena is because she wants both brothers and how Damon should love his brother*

Damon Salvatore: Can I kill him?

Elena Gilbert: Go ahead.

*Damon snaps his neck.*

Stefan Salvatore: Why do you have to kill everyone! *Cries harder*

Damon Salvatore: … You are just... *Peels off of leg and throws at wall* FIRST OF ALL GET OFF OF MY GOD DAMN LEG SECOND OF ALL STOP CRYING ABOUT EVERYTHING. *Storms off*

Damon Salvatore has logged off

*Stefan goes over to a wide eyed Elena and latches onto her leg*

Stefan Salvatore: Will you love me Elena! *Cries into leg*

Elena Gilbert: NO! GTFO! *Tries to pull him off but fails miserably*

Stefan Salvatore: WAHHHHHH! *Cries into leg louder*

Elena Gilbert: Mother of god. GET THE F- OFF OF MY GOD DAMN LEG!

Stefan Salvatore: Why do you guys yell at me! *Cries*

Elena Gilbert: … Oh my god. HELP HELP HELP! SOMEONE GET THIS CRYBABY OFF MY LEG!

Klaus Mikaelson has logged on

Elena Gilbert: Klaus! Help me!

Klaus Mikaelson: What's- Oh... Stefan's on your leg... Nah. I wanna watch.

Esther Mikaelson has logged on

Esther Mikaelson: Niklaus! Help that young lady!

Klaus Mikaelson: But …..

Esther Mikaelson: NOW NIKLAUS!

Elena Gilbert: Thank you Esther.

Stefan Salvatore: WAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! *Holds onto almost breaking her leg*

Elena Gilbert: SHUT UP STEFAN!

Klaus Mikaelson: *Peels Stefan off of leg* There… *Stefan latches onto Klaus's leg*

Stefan Salvatore: Will you love me Klaus! *Sniffles into leg*

Klaus Mikaelson: No! *Peels off* GET OFF! *Throws at wall and he cries even harder*

Damon Salvatore has logged on

Damon Salvatore: Oh god is he still crying?

Elena Gilbert: Yep…. *Covers ears*

*Stefan cries for hours then goes outside and walks into The Grill asking anyone and anything if it will love him*

Elena Gilbert: This is just getting sad... should we finally tell him we love him?

Damon Salvatore: Nah.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore has changed his relationship status to 'It's Complicated'<p>

Stefan Salvatore: I found someone who loves me!

Damon Salvatore: Who? *Thinks to self he couldn't find a girl if he tried*

Stefan Salvatore: Jeremy!

Everyone besides Jeremy and Stefan: WTF!

Elena Gilbert: *Faints*

Jeremy Gilbert has logged on

Stefan Salvatore: Jeremy! *Runs at in slow motion*

Jeremy Gilbert: Ah wtf!

Stefan Salvatore: What do you mean wtf…? You said you loved me! *Cries*

Jeremy Gilbert: Wait... When? Last night?

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah... last night... *Sniffles*

Jeremy Gilbert: I was drunk last night.

Stefan Salvatore: Oh… *Cries REALLY hard*

Elena Gilbert: *Wakes up* Oh. That makes sense now. The world is back on its axis.

Stefan Salvatore: NOBODY LOVES ME! *Cries*

Elena Gilbert: Yeah. You're right. Nobody does love you.

Stefan Salvatore: If that's how you really feel I'm gonna go and kill myself… *Runs off crying*

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter :D.<strong>

***Damon walks in with a whip***

**Either i REALLY like your idea or I REALLY don't.**

**Damon: O_O. Wrong room. Sorry. *Walks out***

**Oh.. i guess he was going to Elena's... *Begins daydreaming***

***Stefan walks in crying***

**Stefan: Will you love me! *Latches onto leg***

**Mother of god. HELP DAMON HELP!**

***Damon walks back in wearing leather chaps and a man-thong***

***Drools***

**Stefan *Looks up and sees Damon* wtf brother?...**

**Damon: ... *Grabs Stefan and throws him out the window and looks back over to me* Happy!**

***Looks outside and Stefan is walking over to my neighbors trying to find someone to love him***

**Yep... Thank you Damon :D. *Hug***

**Damon: -_-... *Walks back out and into Elena's room***

**Well that was interesting. See you next chapter viewers :D. Oh, and please Review :D!**

**Hey guys! How have you been? *Waits for a second* Oh yeah.. you can't hear me.. Oh well… Enjoy!**

**Damon: Enjoy!**

**Damon how did you even… Oh well.. Like the man said, Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert has disliked the page 'Stefan Salvatore'<p>

Random Stelena fan: GET WITH STEFAN!

Elena Gilbert: No! I love Damon now!

Random Stelena fan: GET WITH STEFAN!

Damon Salvatore: She's with me now! Deal with it!

Random Stelena Fan: GET WITH STEFAN!

Damon Salvatore *Goes upstairs and finds Stefan on the computer as Random Stelena Fan* Wow. That's just sad, even for you, brother.

Elena Gilbert: That just proves how immature you are!

Random Stelena Fan: LOVE ME ELENA! *Throws self at*

Elena Gilbert: EW! *Moves out of the way*

Random Stelena Fan: WAHHHHHHHH! *Runs off crying because of the rejection*

Random Stelena Fan has logged off

Damon Salvatore: *Kisses Elena and they begin to make out for a LONG time, Damon loses his shirt*

Random Fan: OH MY GOD! *Takes shirt and runs off*

Random Fan 2: HEY THAT'S MINE! *Tackles*

*Damon and Elena don't care, they keep going*

*Random fan 2 stops random fan and they begin to record Damon and Elena*

Random Fan *Whispers to Random Fan 2* this is hot… YouTube material

Random Fan 2: Totally.

* * *

><p>*They record for about 40 minutes, drooling the whole time*<p>

Stefan Salvatore has logged on

Random Fan: GO AWAY STEFAN! *Throws vervain at*

Stefan Salvatore: Hey guys I finally got over Elen- *Sees them making out* WAHHHHHHH! *Runs off again*

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Jenna Sommers has logged on

Jenna Sommers: OMG ELENA! *Faint*

Jenna Sommers has been disconnected

Elena Gilbert: Do you think she saw that….

Damon Salvatore: Naw….

* * *

><p>Random Fan has uploaded the video 'SEX GOD MAKING OUT WITH HUMAN'<p>

Damon Salvatore: HEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO!

Random Fan: Hi. Damon. *Laughs evilly* you will never know *Disappears into a cloud of sparkles*

Damon Salvatore: O_O…. Okkkkkkayy…

Elena Gilbert: What the hell just happened?

Damon Salvatore: I don't really know…

Random Fan 2: Oh hey guys!

Damon Salvatore: Hi… Do I know you?

Random Fan 2: No, but I know you.

Damon Salvatore: Okkayyy…. Me and Elena are just gonna go now…

Random Fan 2: NO WAIT!

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Elena Gilbert has logged off

Random Fan 2: Dammit!

Stefan Salvatore has logged on

Random Fan 2: Eww... Stefan…

Stefan Salvatore: WILL YOU LOVE ME?

Random Fan 2 has logged off

Stefan Salvatore: Sadness... .

Stefan Salvatore has changed his relationship status to 'Single'

Stefan Salvatore: So alone…

Elena Gilbert has logged on

Elena Gilbert: That is just sad Stefan….

Stefan Salvatore: WAHHHHHHHH NOBODY LOVES ME!

Elena Gilbert: Because your annoying and a crybaby. Get a life!

Elena Gilbert has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I know that was kinda short but I'm going on vacation tomorrow (Will be back Thursday) And I wanted to get something up. So… I hope you liked it :o.<strong>

***Damon comes up***

**Damon: Can I hang out here? Stefan won't shut up about not loving him and crap… It's hurting my ears..**

**Sure Damon. I just want one thing…**

**Damon: Oh god.. What is it?**

**You to say goodbye to the viewers and tell them to review.**

**Damon: Is that it? No catch? That's all?**

**Oh c'mon Damon it's not like I'm evil or anything….**

**Damon: *Scoffs* Okay then. Goodbye then viewers… Review please?**

**Oh, and say thanks to all the people who reviewed. You have to name them off.**

**Damon: But... You've never done that before..**

**Now! Or I'm calling Stefan over here. I want them to know I care.**

**Damon: FINE! Thanks to Shay, girl with passion (- Would not let me do your name for some reason -_-), Vampgirl7996, and Roxie I do byte... HAPPY?**

**Yes very much so. Bye guys :D *Waves* *Whispers* Damon wave to the viewers….**

**Damon: But I don't wanna.. *Vervains*AHH OKAY *Waves quickly***

**:D bye guys.**

**Damon: Bye….  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples. I hope you like this chapter... I sure do c:. I wrote it in one setting.. soo.. Sorry if it kinda sucks, I really just wanted to give you SOMETHING to tie you over until I get a good chapter on. Okay? So.. ENJOY :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore: I wish I had a friend…<p>

Damon Salvatore: Of course you do…

Stefan Salvatore: Why do you always have to be so mean! *Cries*

Damon Salvatore: Baby….

Stefan Salvatore: *Cries harder*

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Stefan Salvatore: All alone again…

?

Elena Gilbert: Wishes that Damon would stop trying to bite her every time they have sex.

Damon Salvatore: But you said you liked it!

Elena Gilbert: Why would I like someone sucking my blood?

Damon Salvatore: I don't know… you're into some really kinky shit…

Elena Gilbert: Am not!

Damon Salvatore: Last week you asked me to whip you're-

Elena Gilbert: OKAY I GET IT!

Elijah Mikaelson: What's sex?

Elena Gilbert: You can't be serious. You've never like…. Had the birds and the bees talk?

Elijah Mikaelson: What birds and bees talk?

Elena Gilbert: Damon… You wanna take this over?

Elijah Mikaelson: *Confused*

Damon Salvatore: Well you see Elijah…

*Damon explains everything there is to know, every position and every way to possibly have sex*

Elijah Mikaelson: ….

Elena Gilbert: Elijah?

Elijah Mikaelson: …..

Elena Gilbert: I think you broke him.

Klaus Mikaelson: What's wrong with Elijah? He isn't replying back to me…

Elena Gilbert: Damon gave him the bird and the bees talk…

Damon Salvatore: Is he okay? I think we might've broken him…

Klaus Mikaelson: What are the bird and the bees?

Elena Gilbert: Damon… You wanna explain it to him…?

*Damon explains basically repeats everything he told Elijah*

Klaus Mikaelson: ….

Damon Salvatore: Klaus…

Klaus Mikaelson: ….

Elena Gilbert: … Son of a bitch… You broke him to!

Damon Salvatore: ME? You're the one who wanted me to give 'the talk' to the guy.

Elena Gilbert: That's it! We are through!

Damon Salvatore: Wait… What? No! I love you Elena…

Stefan Salvatore: BACK OFF DAMON! She's mine.

Elena Gilbert: EW Stefan. No. I may not be with Damon anymore but I sure as hell am not going to go back to you.

Stefan Salvatore: … Okay then... :(...

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert has changed her relationship status to 'Single and ready to mingle'<p>

Alaric Saltzman: Heeyyy Elena….

Elena Gilbert: NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!

Alaric Saltzman: … Okay okay don't have to be so harsh.

Jenna Sommers: ALARIC! YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!

Alaric Saltzman: Oh Heeyyy Jenna... *Curses under breath*

Damon Salvatore: Good luck getting yourself outta this one buddy.

Alaric Saltzman: … AHHH *Runs from a angry Jenna carrying a axe*

* * *

><p>Jenna Sommers has changed her relationship status to 'My boyfriend cheated on me, so I'll hook up with the next guy who looks my way.'<p>

Stefan Salvatore: Hi.

Jenna Sommers: I may be desperate, but I'm not that desperate.

Stefan Salvatore: Okay... *Walks away with head down sadly*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry it's short, I just didn't have ANY idea what to put here. Ideas please? :D<strong>

***Damon walks in***

**Damon: I gotta idea…**

**Oh god... What is it? Let me guess: Damon gets back with Elena and Stefan is left crying in the corner all alone with nobody but a stake to befriend him, so he kills himself and you guys live happily ever after.**

**Damon: No… I was gonna say I kill Elijah…..**

**Oh… Well this is awkward…Oh and thank these people for reviewing. *Hands Damon list***

**Damon: musiclover8912 and Mrs . EmilySalvatore… Hey I recognize that name... She used to stalk me and send Elena angry fan letters about why she wasn't with me yet…**

**That's... Interesting… Oh well. So... Review peoples! :D *Waves and Damon joins in scared I will vervain him if he doesn't.***

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys and girls. Sorry it's been so long- this is reasonably shortlong depending on how you look at it, so… Yeah. Sorry if it sucks- I'm out of practice. I haven't been writing this story for so long, it takes a while to get back into the grove… So without further ado, enjoy!**

**PS: Michelle Maria Salvatore will be making an appearance :D.**

* * *

><p>Michelle Maria Salvatore has joined Facebook<p>

Damon Salvatore: Who the hell…. Why do you have our last name?

Michelle Maria Salvatore: … Long story…

Stefan Salvatore: We have time. Trust me.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: You know, normally whenever someone says that they mean they don't care enough to tell you. Which is exactly why I don't want to tell the story.

Damon Salvatore: Tell us. Now.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Whatca gonna do about it Mr Salvawhore

Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore: … *Bursts out laughing*

Damon Salvatore: You do realize apparently we have the same last name.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: True, but I don't go around whoring myself to the town.

Damon Salvatore: I do not whore myself around!

Stefan Salvatore: The girl has a point; you do have sex with anything that moves.

Damon Salvatore: Oh go drain a squirrel! I do NOT whore myself around.

Elena Gilbert: You kind of do, Damon.

Damon Salvatore: That's it. I'm off.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Wait! Damon, I'm sorry. Want to go get some dinner… or something?

Damon Salvatore: Why not. It's not like I have any plans… *Looks at Elena with a sad look on his face*

Stefan Salvatore: Wait… But… that means you guys are sort of related…. We have the same last names.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: No, we aren't related. I lied about my Facebook name…. Doesn't everyone.

Damon Salvatore: No. I didn't.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: I know, trust me. I know.

Damon Salvatore:…. Creepy….

Michelle Maria Salvatore: So let's go on that date before you change your mind. *Grabs arm and drags off the computer*

Damon Salvatore: *Muttering as he is pulled away* Wait- Date?

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off

Stefan Salvatore: Well… that was interesting…. So, Elena…. Do you want to go get dinner?

Elena Gilbert: Might as well…. *Sighs in defeat*

Stefan Salvatore: YAY! I mean… That sounds pleasant. Let's go. *Walks away with, arm in arm*

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Elena Gilbert: *Mutter* I'm so gonna regret this….

Elena Gilbert has logged off

* * *

><p>Random Fan has logged on<p>

Random Fan 2 has logged on

Random Fan: Ooo…. So the new person Michelle is going on a date with Damon… You know what this means?...

Random Fan 2: Another night of watching Vampire Diaries alone and sighing every time Damon comes on screen, knowing we can never have him?

Random Fan:…. No…. By the way- you have problems… What I was going to say was that we should stalk them.

Random Fan 2: Oh… good idea!... And I was kidding about that Damon stuff…. Psh…

Random Fan: Sure you were…. C'mon we have some stalking to do. *Takes out Camera along with other various recording devices*

Random Fan 2: Ready or not Salvatore's here we come!

Random Fan: Shh! Don't tell everyone. We need to keep it on the down low….

Random Fan 2: Oh… Right…

Random Fan has logged off

Random Fan 2 has logged off

* * *

><p>Damon and Michelle are at The Grill enjoying a wonderful time together<p>

Damon Salvatore: This is nice.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: I know… You are so much hotter in real life.

Damon Salvatore: Wait… what….? You aren't one of those crazy fans are you?

Michelle Maria Salvatore: No, I just really like the show.

Random Fan 2: Me to.

Random Fan: Oh god you just blew our cover…. Idiot…

Damon Salvatore: Wait what… *Looks behind and sees them in a booth, they try to hide by holding up their menu's. They fail miserably*

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Oh god… Have you guys been stalking us?

Random Fan: No…

Random Fan 2: *At the same time* Yes.

Random Fan: You really are an idiot…

Random Fan 2: Stop Hatin'

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Let's get to the bigger problem here. M'kay? WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING US!

Damon Salvatore: Also- how did you know we were going to be here? Major creep factor.

Random Fan 2: DAMON I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO HOT! *Runs up to and kisses, full on the lips. Makes a break for it, running out of the grill as fast as possible.*

Random Fan: … She really is an idiot sometimes… *Walks out with face in hand, making a face-palm.*

Damon Salvatore: They never answered our questions…..

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Oh well…. I don't think they ever will either…. So you wanna get out of here?

Damon Salvatore: Your place or mine?

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Mine. I don't want to sleep in the same house with Stefan. He's too broody.

Damon Salvatore: Tell me about it…. *Stands up with Michelle and walks out of The Grill- Hand in hand.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well… Sorry it has been like… *Goes to check how long*Like 2 months…. Since I last posted. I am a horrible updater… I sorry… I've been busy… I finished 1 book on here, and working on the sequel. Also- I would like to thank Michelle Maria Salvatore for showing up in this chapter- also reviewing and giving me some epic ideas…. I was just thinking...Maybe I should end this story soon... JOKING! (For now, at least. It won't be ending, anytime soon.) Haha You should've seen your face... will be more. Just don't know when. Hopefully soon? I need to work on my other stories though- Like the sequel to Cassie Cullen, How to annoy the Cullens… Uh… *Goes to look to see what other stories I have neglected* Mystery Girl… and Stefan's flipped the switch REALLY needs to be updated… its been… Lets just say a long time.**

***Michelle comes in***

**Oh Hai.**

**Michelle: Hai.**

**So… What did you and Damon do?...**

**Michelle: Well I took him to my place and we-**

**WAIT! IS IT G-RATED? Or… T… whatever..**

**Michelle: Let's just say if I told you, you would have to change the rating to a M.**

…**. That sounds….Smutty…**

**Michelle: It was.**

**Oh lord… TMI….Oh- and thank you for reviewing… on all the chapters….**

**Michelle: No prob.**

**You know- you're the one who gave me the muse for this story in the first place.**

**Michelle: Really?**

**Yep.**

**Michelle: Cool story…. Sis…..**

**So anyway- Thank you to all who reviewed. Aka:**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore, (She did it on all the chapters…. O_O. Thanks ;D!)**

**anon,**

**musiclover8912,**

**and**

**Vampgirl7996.**

**So thanks to you guys :D. I basically run on reviews… Espeically good ones :D. Oh- and ideas are welcome. I am starting to get…. *Dramatic pause*…. Writers Block.**

**Michelle: Oh TELL me about it.**

**You have had writers block?**

**Michelle: Yeah, but I'm almost always able to get around it one way or another.**

**I usually don't get it but when I do it's horrible. So anyway… I'm gonna end this now.. It is 2:00 AM (Exactly- 2:00 AM.) Right now and I need some shut eye… So… Bye!**

**Michelle: Bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hia. I went all sorts of crazy on this chapter. I have some people appearing... including:<strong>

**Ian Somerhalder, (Actor who plays Damon Salvatore in Vampire Diaries)**

**Boone Carylye, (Ian Somerhalder character- from Lost.)**

**Edward Cullen, (Sparkly ass vampire from Twilight)**

**Dean Winchester, (Epic hunter from Supernatural)**

**Sam Winchester, (Said epic hunter's little brother x3.)**

**and**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore.**

**I hope you enjoy. Sorry if you don't get the references with Lost. You can look it up after this is you really feel compelled to do so. c:. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ian Somerhalder has joined Facebook<p>

Damon Salvatore: Whoa… You look… like me...

Ian Somerhalder: What do you mean I look like you? You look like me!

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Actually- smartass, he's older. You look like him.

Ian Somerhalder: No one asked you.

Damon Salvatore: Shut up, Ian. She will hurt you.

Ian Somerhalder: What could that bitch do to me?

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off

Ian Somerhalder: Ha! The bitch left.

Damon Salvatore: … Good luck….

Ian Somerhalder: What do you-?

Ian Somerhalder has logged off

Damon Salvatore: Feel sorry for the poor guy… He was pretty good looking.

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged on

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Hey Damon- quick question, how do you remove blood stains?

Damon Salvatore: Bring whatever you got bloody over here and I'll show you how to remove it.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: I'll be over there in a few minutes.

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off

* * *

><p>*Some time later*<p>

Stefan Salvatore has logged on

Stefan Salvatore: Damon! There has been another... *Ahem* Animal attack.

Damon Salvatore: Oh really now?

Stefan Salvatore: Yes… Did you have anything to do with it?

Damon Salvatore: No.

Stefan Salvatore: Liar. I could smell blood on you earlier!

Damon Salvatore: Yes, Stefan, I am a vampire. I drink blood. From blood bags.

Stefan Salvatore: Whatever. I don't really care much at this point anymore.

Damon Salvatore: That… is so out of character…

Stefan Salvatore: I don't give a damn!

Damon Salvatore: You cannot get away with that line without sounding like an idiot, brother.

Stefan Salvatore: … Shut up. I'm leaving.

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Damon Salvatore: I worry about him sometimes….

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert has logged on<p>

Elena Gilbert: Hey Damon- is something wrong with Stefan? He's acting weird…

Damon Salvatore: Elena. There was always something wrong with Stefan and you're just now realizing this?

Elena Gilbert: Weird_er._

Damon Salvatore: Is that even a word?

Elena Gilbert: *Shrugs* Well, Damon, how do I get him back to… his usual self.

Damon Salvatore: No idea. Don't care either. Good luck, I have a date. Must be going.

Elena Gilbert: WAIT!

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Elena Gilbert: Dammit…

* * *

><p>Random Fan has logged on<p>

Random Fan 2 has logged on

Random Fan: Oh hey.

Random Fan 2: Hi.

Random Fan: So what do you want to do?

Random Fan 2: Stalk Damon on his date?

Random Fan: We did that last chapter!

Random Fan 2: Well… We could… Uh….

Jeremy Gilbert has logged on

Random Fan: Oh. Hi Jeremy.

Jeremy Gilbert: How did you know my name!

Random Fan: its written right- Never mind. You are just about as clueless as her. *Points to Random Fan 2*

Random Fan 2: Huh?

Random Fan: Nothing…. Let's go. It's boring here.

Jeremy Gilbert: But I'm here…

Random Fan: Exactly.

Random Fan has logged off

Random Fan 2: I love you Jeremy!

Random Fan 2 has logged off

Jeremy Gilbert: What the hell just happened…?

Jeremy Gilbert has logged off

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen has joined Facebook<p>

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Look! Stefan! It's your twin!

Stefan Salvatore: I find that offensive thank you very much….

Edward Cullen: Who are you?

Damon Salvatore: He's the non-sparkly version of you. *Points at Stefan*

Stefan Salvatore *Scowls*

Damon Salvatore: *Smirrkk*

Dean Winchester has logged on

Sam Winchester has logged on

Me: Oh c'mon! You guys don't even belong in this fic… I was fine with Ian and Edward- but you guys... this is just too much…

Dean Winchester: We heard there was a sparkly ass vampire Mary sue in town.

Me: Eh… kill him. I don't really care.

Edward Cullen: WHAT! You love me though!

Me: No. I love Damon. And Dean… and Castiel… and Sam… and Gabriel… and- Speaking of Gabriel- can he show up to? I mean we have everyone else here…

Sam Winchester: No. This is based off after he's died.

Me: Oh…. Okay…*Sadness*

Michelle Maria Salvatore: OKAY! So we get that you are here to kill Edward- just do it and get the hell out of here!

Dean Winchester: Fine fine. You ready Sammy?

Sam Winchester: ... It's Sam...

Dean Winchester: Beside the point.

Sam Winchester: Yes, I'm ready. *Takes out flame thrower*

Edward Cullen: Eep! *Runs*

* * *

><p>*Hours later after they successfully killed Edward*<p>

Damon Salvatore: Poor Stefan. He lost his twin.

Stefan Salvatore: He was not my twin!

Michelle Maria Salvatore: You have to admit- he did look a lot like you…

Stefan Salvatore: SCREW YOU GUYS!

Stefan Salvatore has logged off

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Well… someone's Pmsing.

Damon Salvatore: Tell me about it… At least you don't have to live with him.

* * *

><p>Boone Carlyle has logged on<p>

Me: This is just getting ridiculous.

Damon Salvatore: OH C'MON! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!

Me: No, you killed Ian...

Damon Salvatore: Whatever!

Boone Carlyle: Wow… you look… like an older version of me… sort of…

Me: That's because he is…

Damon Salvatore: Wait what- Never mind. Back to the point- HOW IN THE HELL ARE THEY GETTING INTO THIS FANFICTION? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Me: Damon- you know I love you, but if you keep screaming like that at me I will rip your throat out.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: You will do no such thing!

Boone Carlyle: I have no idea what is going on…

Me: Shut up Boone! We are having an argument over here!

Boone Carlyle: You shut up! You are rude, you know that?

Me: At least I didn't sleep with my own sister.

Boone Carlyle: …

Damon Salvatore: He did what…. That is all sorts of fucked up….

Michelle Maria Salvatore: This is just getting crazy. Let's leave, Damon.

Damon Salvatore: I agree. Let's go.

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off

Boone Carlyle: How did you know about that?

Me: I have my ways.

'Me' has logged off

Boone Carlyle: … She scares me...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- I might've just went crazy with this chapter... but let me tell you- it was fun. XD. So, sorry if you didn't get all the refrences. Lol. I wasn't even planning on posting this one, but whatever... I might as well share it with the world XD. So, tell me if you likedhated it in the reviews... oh speaking of reviews...**

**Thank you:**

**storylover3,**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore, (:P.)**

**and**

**Vamgirl7669.**

**So yes, I hoped you enjoyed. So. Bye. See you next chapter? I guess... oh and reviewing would mean the world to me x3. *Hint hint***

**...**

**THIS IS JUST ME READING OVER AND DEAR GOD WAS I REALLY THAT MUCH OF A REVIEW WHORE?! What the fuck- '*Hint hint*' Holy shit. **

**Please ignore older me- you can review if you want but holy shit I was practically begging for reviews. Damn.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.. Have no explanation for this... I was bored and had most of it already written, so enjoy, I guess?<strong>

**PS: Sorry for any mistakes, I was quick to write the rest of it... I wanted to put something up.**

**Enjoy! Again...**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore and Michelle Maria Salvatore are now in a relationship<p>

Elijah Mikaelson: I was once in a relation ship.

Damon Salvatore: You mean Relationship?

Elijah Mikaelson: No, a ship named relation.

Michelle Maria Salvatore and Damon Salvatore: …

Elijah Mikaelson: What? It's true! Ask Klaus!

Klaus Mikaelson has logged on

Klaus Mikaelson: I heard my name.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: *Sigh* this is just getting creepy…

Damon Salvatore: Tell me about it…

Klaus Mikaelson: Yes, Elijah once was on a ship named relation. Is that all you wanted?

Elijah Mikaelson: Yep.

Klaus Mikaelson: *Mumbling* Waste of time…

Klaus Mikaelson has logged off

Elijah Mikaelson: Told you guys!

Damon Salvatore: There's one problem. We don't care.

Elijah Mikaelson: Oh... I knew that… *Sniffle*

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Oh god he's gonna cry. Let's get out of here.

Damon Salvatore has logged off

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off

Elijah Mikaelson: Don't leave meee…. *Cries*

Elena Gilbert: Aw… poor Elijah… It's uh… okay... Its okay… *Pets head with hand, awkwardly*

Elijah Mikaelson: Are you gonna leave me Elena? *Sniffle*

Elena Gilbert: No. I won't leave you Elijah.

Me: Oh god. Chick flick moment. Must... stop it… Uh… *Takes out a knife and cuts open Elena's hand*

Elijah Mikaelson: *Looks at blood and veins begin to appear under eyes* Run Elena…

Elena Gilbert: … Oh no… *Runs as fast as she can away with Elijah running after her*

Me: Much better…

Elena Gilbert has logged off

Elijah Mikaelson has logged off

* * *

><p>Boone Carlyle has logged on<p>

Me: Boone. Go away. You don't belong in this fan fiction. Go back to the island.

Boone Carlyle: But... I like it here… It's nice.

Me: Boone. I'm serious. Go away.

Boone Carlyle: No! I said I like it here and I meant it.

Me: Fine, fine. You can stay.

Boone Carlyle: Yay!

Damon Salvatore: No! It's bad enough that he's here this chapter- What do you mean he's staying!

Me: He can stay as long as he likes.

Damon Salvatore: NOOOO! *Falls to knees and looks up at the sky*

* * *

><p>Castiel has joined Facebook<p>

Me: Son of a bitch.

Castiel: *Head tilt* I don't understand your terminology.

Me: YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU BELONG IN SUPERNATURAL! NOT VAMPIRE DIARIES! HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS EVEN GETTING IN HERE!

Castiel: I don't exactly understand how I was brought here. It seems my powers are deemed useless in this dimension.

Me: … Wait… dimension? *Thinks for a second*… I think I know who's doing this…

'Me' has logged off

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore has logged on<p>

Castiel: Hello.

Damon Salvatore: Who are you?

Castiel: I'm an angel of the lord.

Damon Salvatore: Oohh kay…..

Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged on

Michelle Maria Salvatore: … Is that Castiel…?

Castiel: How did you know my name? Are you in league with the demons?

Michelle Maria Salvatore: How did you even- how did you get here? *Thinks for a moment* Oh… I think I get it…

* * *

><p>Balthazar has joined Facebook<p>

Balthazar: Hello my lovelies.

Klaus Mikaelson: That's my saying! You stole it!

Balthazar: No, I started saying it in 34BC.

Klaus Mikaelson: Impossible! You can't of possibly lived that long!

Balthazar: It was my saying first. That's all that matters.

Klaus Mikaelson: WAS NOT!

Balthazar: Was to.

Klaus Mikaelson: WAS NOT!

Elijah Mikaelson: Why do they always have to fight? *Whimper*

Esther Mikaelson: NIKLAUS!

Balthazar: Hahaha! You're in trouble you're in trouble!

Klaus Mikaelson: Yes mother?

Esther Mikaelson: Leave this poor man-

Balthazar: Angel.

Esther Mikaelson: Leave this poor Angel alone.

Klaus Mikaelson: Yes mother… *Sticks tongue out at Balthazar before running off*

Esther Mikaelson: I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused.

Balthazar: It's quite okay, darling.

Esther Mikaelson: *Blush* Anyway, goodbye.

Balthazar: See you.

Esther Mikaelson has logged off

Balthazar: What a bitch….

Elijah Mikaelson: My mommy isn't a female dog… *bottom lip trembles*

Balthazar: I mean it in a good way… Dogs are friendly and she was friendly…

Elijah Mikaelson: Oh! Okay! Bye!

Elijah Mikaelson has logged off

Balthazar: What a clueless kid…

* * *

><p>Me has logged on<p>

Me: Balthazar, now that you are here, send everyone to their right dimension. Now.

Balthazar: Can't an angel have a little fun?

Me: Send them back or I will have 'My heart will go on' in a constant loop in your head for the rest of eternity.

Michelle Maria Salvatore: Hi Balthazar…

Castiel: Balthazar! You're the one who did this?

Balthazar: … That's a bit of a harsh punishment isn't it 'me'? Also- Cassie, calm down. I was just having a little fun.

Me: Go back home. Now and take Castiel with you, hes annoying.

Balthazar: But-

Me: Now.

Balthazar: Fine…

* * *

><p>*Hours later, everyone is back in their right place*<p>

Boone Carlyle: Does this mean I have to leave to?

Me: … How are you even here?

Stefan Salvatore: Brother!

Me: That isn't your brother Stefan… *Mumbles* Idiot….

Stefan Salvatore: What do you mean?

Boone Carlyle: I have no idea who you are.

Damon Salvatore: Stefan, I'm right here….

Stefan Salvatore: Oh! Hi brother!

Damon Salvatore: Hello, Stefan…. *Mumbles something incoherent*

Stefan Salvatore: What was that?

Damon Salvatore: Nothing, Stefan.

* * *

><p>Michelle Maria Salvatore has changed her name to 'Gabe's-Girl-Forever'.<p>

Damon Salvatore: Who is this Gabe?

Gabriel has joined Facebook

Gabriel: Hey Michelle.

Gabe's-Girl-Forever: Hi Gabe.

Damon Salvatore: What? You're cheating on me!

Gabe's-Girl-Forever: Didn't you get my message?

*Damon checks his messages*

Damon Salvatore: You… You… Broke up with me!

Gabriel: Consider it she 'Upgraded' to bigger and better things.

Damon Salvatore: I'm taller than you…

Gabriel: I didn't mean height.

Damon Salvatore: O:

Gabe's-Girl-Forever: Let's leave, Gabriel.

Gabriel: On it. *Snaps fingers and it instantly logs them both out*

Gabriel and Gabe's-Girl-Forever have logged out

Damon Salvatore: ...

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore has changed his relationship status to 'Single'.<p>

Elena Gilbert: Hahaha! Looser!..

*Five minutes later*...

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore has changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Alaric Saltzman<p>

Elena Gilbert: :o...

Alaric Saltzman: I love you Damon!

Damon Salvatore: Love you to, Baby.

Jenna Sommers: I'll be damned...

Stefan Salvatore: What the hell!

Me: Who tops?

Damon Salvatore: Me.

Stefan Salvatore: I'm gonna be sick...

Elena Gilbert: Me to...

* * *

><p><strong>This is... I think the longest chapter? O_O... So I guess Gabriel and Boone are here for good? I though Gabriel was dead though... That is what they said last chapter? Oh well. I'm not complaining.<strong>

**So I hoped you liked my crazy mind...**

**Bye, I have more stuff to write :D. And please review? It makes my day even better c:.**

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end. <strong>

**That was terrible. **

**Well...**

**I hope you enjoyed it? **

**I certainly didn't. **

**I was such a crap writer then.**

**Eh...**

**So that's it.**

**Bye.**


End file.
